Correspondance au Jus de Poivron
by SamaraXX et deedeehasbeen
Summary: Slash. "Potter, il m'est tragique de constater qu'à l'heure de votre seizième anniversaire, vos pieds de sang-mêlé foulent toujours le sol de ce pays en déroute..." L. Voldemort.
1. De Voldemort à Harry — 31–07–1996

Bonjour, Bonsoir !

Notre collaboration sur cette fiction a pour base les livres _Harry Potter _tomes 1 à 5.  
Tous les personnages de l'histoire, ainsi que l'univers appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.  
Cependant, cette fiction reste notre propriété.

Ce sera un Slash, si ce type de relation vous dérange, il vous serait préférable de ne pas poursuivre votre lecture.  
Nous vous prions par ailleurs de vous référer à la notice de ce site concernant le respect du _rating_ de cette histoire, qui nous semble justifié.

Cette fiction est un échange épistolaire entre deux protagonistes de la saga. Les lettres, brèves au début de la correspondance, prendront de l'ampleur à mesure que la relation entre les personnages grandit.

Concernant le rythme de publication, il sera bihebdomadaire pour commencer, à raison d'une publication le mardi et le vendredi.

Nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture !

SamaraXX et deedeehasbeen

—

Little Hangleton,  
le 31 juillet 1996

Potter,

Il m'est tragique de constater qu'à l'heure de votre seizième anniversaire, vos pieds de sang-mêlé foulent toujours le sol de ce pays en déroute.

Ne tentez pas de rattraper mon _Sarcogyps Calvus_. Ce vautour royal est bien plus rapide que votre médiocre chouette et, vaseux comme vous l'êtes, je ne suis pas sans ignorer que vous avez laissé filer mon charognard sans vous être assuré, au préalable, de l'identité de l'expéditeur. Qui plus est, je vous serai gré de bien vouloir garder ces missives secrètes aux yeux de tous ; j'ai connaissance de la difficulté évidente à vos yeux d'avoir à ne pas étaler votre vie personnelle.

Cependant, ce n'est pas pour blâmer votre incompétence — innée — que je prends la peine de vous écrire, mais pour discuter votre défaite. Il va sans dire que vous n'avez aucune chance. Certes, je n'ai pas brillé lors de notre précédent combat, mais j'étais quelque peu rouillé ; ne considérez en rien que vous possédez un quelconque talent.

Par bien des aspects, la chance vous a accompagné de manière immodérée ces dernières années. Le balai s'époile — la roue tourne, d'après vos _chers_ moldus — et votre indécente heure de gloire touche à sa fin.

L'un comme l'autre avons connaissance de cette _prophétie_ selon laquelle, _à l'évidence_, il est nécessaire que l'un de nous deux trépasse. Je reviens à peine de cet univers d'âmes errantes, aussi n'ai-je que très peu la ferme intention d'y être renvoyé.

Je vous propose, Potter, la mort la moins douloureuse possible. Vous pouvez, si vous le souhaitez, mettre en pratique votre hardiesse de gryffondor en venant à bout de votre misérable existence par vos propres moyens. Vous me délesteriez ainsi d'une tâche pourtant fort plaisante, mais je doute que vous ayez la ferme volonté de m'être agréable — ce qui est regrettable. Néanmoins, si le courage vous manque — ce dont je doute —, n'hésitez point à vous en remettre à moi ; bien que difficilement concevable, je concède à vous offrir une mort brève et indolore.

Je ne tolérerai guère un refus de votre part. Nombre de moldus périront suite à une réponse défavorable.

Ne songez pas à prévenir le vieux fou, soyez un sorcier responsable Potter et assumez la conséquence de votre célébrité imméritée.

Dans l'attente de votre capitulation,

L.V.

—

Vos commentaires sont d'ores et déjà les bienvenus.


	2. De Harry à Voldemort — 02–08–1996

Bonjour, Bonsoir !

Nous tenons à vous remercier de l'accueil chaleureux et enthousiaste qui nous a été réservé — nous en avons été très agréablement étonnés.  
Nous souhaitons aussi remercier les commentateurs anonymes. Nous aurions aimé vous répondre, mais vous n'avez pas laissé d'adresse !

Voilà donc la suite. Nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture !

SamaraXX et deedeehasbeen

—

Loutry Ste-Chaspoule,  
Le 2 août 1996,

Voldemort,

Je ne pensais pas vous écrire une lettre un jour et encore moins en recevoir une de votre part mais il faut croire que vous n'êtes décidément pas sain d'esprit. Je me suis même demandé si la lettre venait bien de vous. Votre adorable oiseau m'a bien vite convaincu. La façon dont il a tenté de m'arracher l'avant-bras avant de s'enfuir m'a fait prendre conscience qu'une seule personne sur Terre était en mesure de posséder une créature aussi infâme.

Je suis étonné que vous vous souveniez de la date de mon anniversaire, j'en serais presque flatté… Mes pieds de sang-mêlé — si semblables aux vôtres par le sang mais sans aucun doute différents par l'apparence (les Fondateurs m'en préservent) — comptent bien fouler encore et encore le sol de ce pays. Désolé de vous décevoir.

La chance doit certainement beaucoup m'aimer mais tant qu'elle est avec moi, il est très peu probable que je vous demande de me tuer — ou pire que j'essaie de me suicider. Sans vouloir vous vexer, votre incroyable talent vous a fait défaut face à un bébé d'un an lorsque vous étiez au summum de votre puissance alors n'espérez pas me faire peur par cette simple lettre. Vous apprendrez qu'un véritable Gryffondor n'abandonne jamais et ne cherche pas à se tuer, il se bat jusqu'au bout et même s'il n'y a plus d'espoir. Je sais bien que cela est compliqué à comprendre pour vous, l'héritier de Serpentard, mais la mort ne me fait pas peur.

Si vous voulez me tuer, il va falloir faire mieux que de m'envoyer cette simple carte… Cela dit, c'est très gentil de me proposer une mort rapide et peu douloureuse, malheureusement, j'ai du mal à vous croire. En ce qui concerne les pauvres moldus que vous menacez, j'en suis navré, mais je ne suis pas idiot au point de croire que vous les sauveriez si je venais à mourir…

Je n'ai pas prévenu Albus Dumbledore afin de vous prouver que votre lettre ne m'a pas le moins du monde affecté mais si vous persistez à m'envoyer ces missives, je ne me ferai pas prier pour lui en parler.

Harry Potter.

—

En espérant que cette lettre vous ait plu.


	3. De Voldemort à Harry — 04–08–1996

Bonjour, Bonsoir !

Nous aurions aimé répondre aux commentateurs anonymes, mais vous n'avez pas laissé d'adresse !

Voilà donc la suite. Nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture !

SamaraXX et deedeehasbeen

—

Little Hangleton,  
le 4 août 1996

Potter,

Votre réponse transpire l'arrogance difficilement contenue.

Évidemment, je ne suis guère étonné de constater que vous n'avez pas tiré parti de l'erreur qui a coûté la vie aux imbéciles qui vous ont brièvement servi de parents. Vous êtes bel et bien le portrait craché de votre père : outrecuidant, jusque dans ces dernières paroles ; encombré d'un espoir vain et pathétique. Il est mort en idiot, satisfait de ses futiles jeux de mots et de ses réparties manichéennes et belliqueuses.

Vous ne valez pas mieux que lui, Potter. Vous n'êtes qu'un gamin dépossédé de toute conscience de la réalité et vous mourrez comme votre traître de père et votre sang-de-bourbe de mère. Ils se sont comportés en vils cloportes face à moi, fuyant le pied surpuissant qui les a écrasés sans commisération.

Potter, le vieux fou vous aveugle. Il y a bien trop d'années qu'il déambule parmi nous — il bat la breloque. Dumbledore vous mènera, nombre de sorciers dont certains auraient pu être des miens, vers un destin funeste. Mais vous autres gryffondor aimez lutter contre un adversaire plus puissant que vous. Vous êtes persuadés que l'union fait la force et que le _Bien_ vaincra le _Mal_. Vous puez la naïveté, vous agissez comme des gamins attardés rejetant la sage parole.

Tous ceux qui ne consentiront point à rejoindre mes alliés périront, comprenez-le. Si vous vous rendez en grande pompe, vous permettriez à nombre de sorciers crédules — vous, un _Élu_ ? Seule une maudite prophétie vous confère une certaine importance — d'épaissir les rangs des futurs vainqueurs.

Je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait que vous n'avez nullement anticipé mes intentions. Je souhaite éviter la disparition du plus grand nombre de sorciers — nuire à ma _race_ n'est pas mon but. Vous sauveriez bien des vies — notamment amies — en m'accordant le plaisir démesuré d'abréger les souffrances qu'impose une vie entière dans un esprit aussi limité.

Je sais pertinemment que vous refuserez de faire aisément preuve de jugeote et pour votre gouverne, j'ai posé un sort sur mes courriers, les rendant invisibles aux regards autres. Ainsi, je serai en mesure de tenir la réputation que j'ai à vos yeux — mes menaces se feront plus pressantes — et croyez le bien, vous ne tarderez pas à convenir de la pertinence de mon invitation.

Ci-joint, je vous envoie l'exemplaire quotidien de la _Gazette_ — voyez quel crime vous avez commis la veille en m'offensant. De bien nombreuses victimes innocentes qui auraient pu bénéficier d'un délai supplémentaire.

Ne me faites pas perdre plus de temps, Potter.

L.V.

—

En espérant que cette lettre vous ait plu.


	4. De Harry à Voldemort — 04–08–1996

Bonjour, Bonsoir !

Nous souhaitons aussi remercier tous nos lecteurs qui se manifestent — ça fait plaisir !

Voilà donc la suite. Nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture !

SamaraXX et deedeehasbeen

—

Loutry Ste-Chaspoule,  
Le 4 août 1996,

Voldemort,

Il était inutile de m'envoyer un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier : j'ai été réveillé ce matin par les cris indignés des personnes qui habitent ici. J'ai la vague impression que vous aimez libérer ce monstre de Greyback sur des victimes innocentes… Je n'avais jamais entendu parler de cet ignoble personnage jusqu'à cet été. J'ai vite compris qu'il était un excellent moyen de pression pour vous et j'en comprends la raison vu l'état dans lequel ces enfants moldus ont été retrouvés.

Vous étiez convaincu — j'en suis certain — que je ne répondrais pas positivement à votre demande. De ce fait, je suis conscient que vous avez d'autres moyens pour me menacer. S'il ne s'agissait que de ma vie, vous savez bien que je ne prêterais aucune attention à vos attaques car je suis bel et bien le digne fils de mes parents. Ils ont péri de façon exemplaire à mes yeux et s'ils ont pu garder leurs idéaux intacts jusqu'à la fin, je ne peux que les admirer. Ne vous êtes-vous jamais remis en question après toutes ces années ? La façon dont ma mère est morte pour me sauver a pourtant marqué l'une de vos plus grosses défaites. Grâce à son sacrifice, vous avez erré sous la forme d'un fantôme décharné, plus mort que vivant, une dizaine d'années durant. Je doute donc fortement que mes parents aient tenté de vous fuir lorsque vous avez débarqué chez eux.

Je n'en ai évidemment pas le souvenir mais les quelques sensations qui me restent de cette nuit sont loin de suggérer une fuite de leur part. Je me demande comment vous pouvez encore penser que vous étiez maître de la situation cette nuit-là alors qu'elle s'est achevée par une cuisante humiliation en ce qui vous concerne. Je n'essaie pas d'en tirer une quelconque gloire car je sais bien que sans ma mère je serais mort, mais veuillez reconnaître l'ironie de la situation. Bref, j'aspire que très peu à discuter avec vous de mes parents ; alors puisque vous semblez croire que c'est un sujet sensible pour moi, au contraire, malgré toutes vos paroles assassines, ils restent ma plus grande fierté. Soyez certain que le fait de me comparer à eux ne peut que me flatter.

Je ne comprends pas très bien ce que vous essayez de me dire en m'annonçant que suivre Dumbledore scellera ma perte. De toute évidence, même si je ne le respectais pas, croyez-vous que j'aurais d'autre choix que celui de me battre contre vous ? Ce n'est pas la facilité que je choisis, ni la sécurité même si je suis intimement convaincu qu'Albus Dumbledore est bien plus puissant que vous. Ma vision des choses est très nette : vous avez tué mes parents et vous venez il y a quelques heures à peine de lâcher un monstre sur des enfants innocents. Ceci est un bref concentré de vos méfaits et ils suffisent amplement à me donner la rage nécessaire à souhaiter votre mort. En outre, je ne cesserai jamais de me battre tant que vous serez vivant. Néanmoins, vos mots m'intriguent énormément. Essayez-vous de me dire que si la prophétie n'existait pas, vous auriez pu envisager de faire de moi l'un de vos répugnants serviteurs ?

En réalité, votre démarche dans sa globalité m'intrigue et me rend perplexe. Attendez-vous réellement que je vienne me rendre ? Pourquoi ne pas venir à moi si vous êtes si puissant que vous le dites ? Vos menaces ont effectivement de quoi m'inquiéter mais il m'est difficile de comprendre en quoi je vous fais perdre votre temps, puisque c'est vous qui vous amusez à envoyer de stupides lettres à un adolescent nettement moins puissant que vous. Tout ceci ne me mène qu'à une seule conclusion : vous n'avez aucun moyen de m'approcher — moi ou mes amis — car Dumbledore, le vieux fou comme vous dites, est sans conteste bien plus fort que vous ne l'êtes.

Permettez-moi, de ce fait, de détourner votre aimable invitation,

Harry Potter.

—

En espérant que cet échange vous amuse toujours.


	5. De Voldemort à Harry — 05–08–1996

Bonjour, Bonsoir !

Nous souhaitons encore remercier nos lecteurs qui se manifestent — ça nous fait vraiment plaisir !

Nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture de cette suite !

SamaraXX et deedeehasbeen

—

Little Hangleton,  
le 5 août 1996

Mon _cher_ Potter,

Vous êtes plus crétin encore que je ne le supposais.

Vos souvenirs — ou _sensations_, terme affreusement sentimental que vous employez là— concernant votre _noble_ famille sont, mon garçon, tout ce qu'il y a de plus erroné. Le vieux fou a su vous manipuler, diriger votre conscience pour mieux vous contrôler. Il est un coutumier du fait. Retenez pourtant ce qui suit : vos parents, si courageux à vos yeux, ont fait appel à un gardien du secret — bénis soient les sortilèges de _fidelitas_ — pour se soustraire à ma vue. Quelle grande preuve de courage, vraiment ! J'en suis aujourd'hui encore... _ému_. Gardez bien à l'esprit qu'ils ne sont morts pour vous protéger uniquement parce qu'ils ne pouvaient faire autrement. Quand bien même vous étiez ma cible, sachez que je les aurais tués par conviction — une sang-de-bourbe et un imbécile heureux de sang pur ne méritent pas le statut de respirant.

Il est cependant vrai que j'ai commis une tragique erreur le soir de notre première rencontre. J'ai sous-estimé cette magie que le vieux fou affectionne excessivement. Je ne commettrai pas cette erreur une seconde fois, Potter ; votre sang coule aussi dans mes veines. D'une certaine manière nous sommes une _famille_ — ne vous en déplaise.

Votre témoignage est touchant : demeurer la coqueluche des sorcières vous irrite à ce point ? Vous m'en voyez déconcerté. Le Gryffondor en vous semble être constamment à la recherche du renom et de la considération. Contez-moi ce paradoxe qui vous anime, j'ai de tout temps été curieux d'observer les attitudes des prétendus surhommes, torturés de surcroît. Élucidez vos pensées, Potter, et je vous parlerai plus en détail du personnage d'Albus Dumbledore. Vous ne serez pas déçu, je vous l'atteste.

Fenrir Greyback est, vous le savez certainement, de ces races que j'exècre profondément. Néanmoins, il faut parfois forger des alliances pénibles pour remporter d'importantes batailles. Je vous confesse sans peines que je me plais à exhiber tous ces pantins n'obéissant qu'à moi. Ma _puissance_, Potter, se discerne à des miles et des miles du lieu où je me trouve — je n'ai tout simplement pas la volonté de me priver d'un jeu _amusant_.

À l'avenir, soyez un peu plus coopératif — Greyback se ferait un plaisir de chahuter avec vos amis consanguins — ces rouquins, les _Weasley_, dont j'ai entendu dire que vous êtes proche.

_Sincèrement_,

L.V.

—

Vos avis sont plus que bienvenus.


	6. De Harry à Voldemort — 06–08–1996

Bonjour, Bonsoir !

Nous souhaitons aussi remercier tous nos lecteurs qui se manifestent — ça fait plaisir !

Voilà donc la suite. Nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture !

SamaraXX et deedeehasbeen

—

Loutry Ste-Chaspoule,  
Le 6 août 1996,

Voldemort,

J'aimerais que vous cessiez d'adopter ce ton condescendant. Votre attitude m'inspire celle d'un chat cherchant à jouer avec sa nourriture avant de la manger. Je ne pense pas être plus crétin qu'un autre et encore moins en ce qui concerne mes parents. Les sensations dont je parle m'ont été transmises par de simples flashs lorsque j'étais plus jeune mais également par les _merveilleux_ détraqueurs que vous avez corrompu. J'ignore pourquoi je cherche à me justifier ; aussi sentimental que cela puisse paraître, c'est la vérité et ça ne me dérange pas. Je sais très bien ce que vous pensez d'eux et d'Albus Dumbledore mais votre avis ne m'intéresse guère. Excusez-moi de sourire lorsque vous parlez de manipulation. Je ne suis pas sans savoir qu'en ce monde, chacun cherche à avoir un contrôle sur moi mais — et même si cela vous semble stupide — j'ai entièrement confiance en Albus Dumbledore. De plus, vous essayez vous-même de me manipuler dans vos lettres en tentant de distiller le doute dans mon esprit, concernant mes parents et Dumbledore, mais cela est bien vain car toute parole sortant de votre bouche — si je puis qualifier cela de bouche — n'est en rien valable à mes yeux.

Je remarque que vous reconnaissez que la magie qui vous a quasiment tué ce soir-là peut être très dangereuse et pourtant vous la sous-estimez continuellement, quand bien même vous pensez vous en être protégé. Effectivement, mon sang coule dans vos veines et cela suffit à me déranger. Décidément, vos réponses me déconcertent. Je me souviens, pourtant, d'une certaine réplique vôtre entendue lorsque j'avais douze ans. J'ignore si vous vous en rappelez étant donné que c'est votre souvenir enfermé dans ce journal intime qui m'a parlé cette année-là. Cependant, vous avez mis en avant notre soi-disant ressemblance physique et même mentale… De là à sous-entendre que nous serions presque de la même famille ! Je déplore le fait que votre présence en ce monde ait à ce point bouleversé ma vie, ce qui fait de vous l'une des personnes qui la cloisonnent. Dès lors il est évident que cela me déplaise comme vous l'avez vous-même soulevé.

Sans vouloir être malpoli — ce n'est pas du tout mon genre, vous le savez — je n'ai que très peu envie de vous expliquer mes prétendus paradoxes. De toute façon, il n'y a aucun paradoxe mais votre vision de moi ne m'étonne pas le moins du monde. De plus, je ne vois pas quelle gloire je pourrais tirer de mon histoire car si vous êtes aussi génial que vous le prétendez, vous devriez comprendre sans peine que je me serais aisément passé des parties les plus sombres de celle-ci — tout ce qui vous concerne, en somme.

Cessez d'agir comme si Albus Dumbledore était une personne toute autre que celle que je connais, vous n'êtes pas crédible… Que cherchez-vous en essayant de le discréditer à mes yeux, en-dehors du fait que la manipulation semble être là encore l'un de vos passe-temps favoris ? Je ne vous vois pas vraiment avoir des loisirs, par ailleurs ; voyez-y une simple expression.

Je suis sûr que ce monstre de Greyback serait heureux d'entendre parler des siens en ces termes. Ressentez-vous un tel dédain à l'égard de toutes les personnes qui vous servent ? Après tout, je reste persuadé que vous êtes conscient que la plupart des mangemorts que vous avez recrutés ont été passablement surpris lorsque vous avez « ressuscité ». À part peut-être cette folle de Lestrange — veuillez pardonner mon écart de langage, j'essaie pourtant de rester poli — mais elle devait bien être la seule. D'ailleurs, cela doit vous faire très plaisir que certains de vos fidèles serviteurs soient à Azkaban ! Je ne pense pas que Lucius Malefoy ait été le plus ravi de votre retour, si mes souvenirs sont exacts. Comme vous l'avez vous-même dit, vous aimez jouer avec eux, de toute façon…

Les Weasley m'offrent ce que je n'avais jamais eu, une famille — un concept certainement difficile à comprendre pour vous.

Harry Potter.

—

En espérant que cette lettre vous ait plu.


	7. De Voldemort à Harry — 10–08–1996

Bonjour, Bonsoir !

Nous souhaitons remercier les lecteurs qui se manifestent — ça nous réjouit !

Nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture de cette suite !

SamaraXX et deedeehasbeen

—

Little Hangleton,  
le 10 août 1996

Potter,

Je ne peux que m'avérer chaque fois plus condescendant avec vous, puisque cette vertu est celle que l'on éprouve au contact des plus grands idiots. Néanmoins, il me semble que les récents évènements ont dû asseoir votre caractère tellement... _spontané_.

Je vous avais toutefois mis en garde : un faux pas supplémentaire et Greyback s'attaquerait à vos amis les dégénérés. C'est chose faite. Je ne doute pas que le décès tragique de l'infortuné Arthur Weasley vous ait grandement affecté. Votre désagréable figure, pleine d'un chagrin minable, a de nouveau été mise en _valeur_ dans la _Gazette_.

Quel funeste destin, n'est-il pas ? Mourir dans la force de l'âge, en conséquence de la bêtise du jeune sorcier que l'on considérait comme l'un de ses fils ; tout en laissant une rombière obèse et une tripotée d'incapables morpions tous aussi rubigineux que le reste de cette pénible famille. Comment va survivre cette douzaine d'illettrés, sans le seul sorcier capable de les nourrir ? J'imagine comme ce doit être _cocasse_ de partager leur foyer en ce moment même. Si seulement ils savaient que _vous êtes le seul coupable de ce crime atroce_... Cette situation me transporte d'allégresse, je ne vous le cache pas.

Cependant, puisque j'imagine que vous prenez mes mots un peu plus au sérieux, je ne vais pas plus vous faire languir — je réponds de ce pas à votre précédente missive.

Vous me semblez bien mesquin — Gryffondor, vraiment ? — et bien assuré de vos _sources_ — à n'en pas douter, visiblement.

Quittons le sujet de vos parents, il ne me passionne guère : ce fut un meurtre parmi tant d'autres, dénué d'amusement et dépourvu d'intérêt. Le seul fait remarquable s'est produit alors que vos chers géniteurs avaient déjà trépassé.

Dumbledore, tout de même, reste un vaste champ en friche sur lequel il serait intéressant de se pencher. Nous le connaissons tous deux ; ma personne l'ayant fréquenté bien plus que vous, je puis affirmer que je sais nombre d'informations le concernant. Discréditer le vieillard auprès de ses admirateurs est l'un des autres plaisirs que je ne peux me refuser. Allez-vous enfin converser cordialement avec moi et m'accorder le plaisir incomparable de vous confier ? Après tout, certaines coutumes primaires moldues stipulent qu'il faut se confesser avant de mourir. En tant que sang-mêlé, j'ai acquis la certitude selon laquelle vous maitrisez ces _mœurs_. Contez-moi donc vos incertitudes, Potter, expliquez-moi en quoi votre petite vie de célébrité est assombrie, alors que votre entourage met tout en œuvre pour le bien-être de son petit protégé.

Quant à la suprématie de la magie noire sur la magie blanche, elle a été bel et bien établie. Ce n'est pas qu'elle soit une bien meilleure chose, car la magie est magie, mais la blanche pêche par son inutilité au sens strictement personnel, là où la magie noire aide le sorcier à se développer, aussi bien en tant qu'être magique, qu'en tant que sorcier. Il faut être un mage de très haut rang, pour utiliser correctement la magie noire, là où de quelconques imbéciles — tels que votre mère — peuvent exercer la magie blanche sans en avoir conscience.

Je vous laisse à votre deuil, Potter. Toutes mes condoléances.

L.V.

—

En espérant que cette lettre vous ait plu.


	8. De Harry à Voldemort — 13–08–1996

Bonjour, Bonsoir !

Nous souhaitons aussi remercier tous nos lecteurs qui se manifestent — ça fait plaisir !

Voilà donc la suite. Nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture !

SamaraXX et deedeehasbeen

—

Loutry Ste-Chaspoule,  
Le 13 août 1996,

Voldemort,

Après le meurtre d'Arthur Weasley, la dernière chose que je m'imaginais faire était m'asseoir, me saisir d'une plume et vous écrire une lettre. Je me doute bien que vous êtes conscient de la situation dans laquelle je suis à présent…

Je n'ai envie que d'une chose : vous tuer. Cela n'a rien à voir avec la prophétie — je me fous complètement de cette prophétie. Je suis tellement à cran que j'ai même du mal à écrire correctement. Excusez les tâches d'encre et les trous provoqués par ma plume sur le parchemin, je suis actuellement incapable de me contrôler.

Pourquoi voulez-vous… Non, ceci est une question stupide. Je n'ai pas envie de comprendre comment fonctionne votre cerveau, il doit être pourri de l'intérieur. Ce qui me met en rogne à ce point est que je sais pertinemment que vous avez tout manigancé du début à la fin. Arthur Weasley n'est pas une victime choisie au hasard — ou peut-être plus au goût de votre immonde mangemort —, sa mort change un grand nombre de mes possibilités. Malgré mon intense sentiment de culpabilité, vous savez très bien que je serais maintenant incapable de dire la vérité à ceux qui vivent ici et ainsi lever le voile sur notre correspondance — à défaut de pouvoir trouver un mot plus adéquat.

Il me reste évidemment la possibilité « Albus Dumbledore » mais vous semblez trépigner à l'idée de me confier certains traits de sa personnalité que j'aurais omis d'observer. Testons ma loyauté, dans ce cas. Dites-moi ce qu'Albus Dumbledore a de plus affreux en lui. Il me semble que Dumbledore a toujours été l'un de vos plus menaçants détracteurs, non ? Je serais curieux, moi aussi, de comprendre pourquoi vous haïssez à ce point Dumbledore, en-dehors du fait qu'il est plus puissant que vous.

Vous quémandez des informations sur ma vie, sans que j'en comprenne la raison, mais je vais essayer de vous satisfaire comme je peux. J'ai excessivement du mal à croire que cela puisse sincèrement vous intéresser. De toute évidence, ça ne mérite pas qu'on tue le père de mon meilleur ami. Comme quoi vous semblez être vraiment déterminé à parler de moi !

Vous avez mis le doigt sur une partie de mon être qui n'est pas très glorieuse et qui s'éloigne considérablement des idéaux de Gryffondor ; vous ne serez donc pas surpris de lire la suite. J'ai bien failli me retrouver à Serpentard — comme vous — si je n'avais pas demandé au choixpeau de me répartir ailleurs. Je suppose donc partager quelques-unes de vos « qualités ».

Par exemple, j'ai un sens aigu de la vengeance. C'est la deuxième fois que vous vous amusez à mes dépends. Le piège dans lequel vous m'avez enfermé il n'y a même pas deux mois exacerbe encore chez moi le plus profond des ressentiments. Je ne pense pas que vous êtes du genre à agir sans réfléchir. Me trompé-je ? De ce fait, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que le sentiment de culpabilité est le pire qu'il soit à mes yeux. Non content d'avoir sacrifié mon parrain, vous vous attaquez maintenant au père de mon meilleur ami… De plus, vous insultez constamment mes parents et Albus Dumbledore. Tout me porte à croire que vous avez un grave problème avec les figures parentales. Je m'égare, peut-être. Je suis très peu à l'aise à l'idée de parler de moi et il me serait plus agréable de le faire si vous n'esquiviez pas mes questionnements implicites. Vous êtes si prompt à parler de moi, de magie noire, d'Albus Dumbledore et si peu à m'éclairer sur vos intentions. Tout ce que je sais est que cette correspondance vous amuse et que Greyback vous débecte.

Je pense donc avoir répondu à votre question, Voldemort. Il n'est pas facile de profiter de la vie lorsque quelqu'un comme vous met un point d'honneur à tout faire pour la détruire. De plus, je ne tiens pas à être célèbre car tout ce que la grande majorité des gens voit en moi est la cicatrice que vous m'avez laissée. Je ne peux pas me sentir à l'aise avec cette notoriété car elle n'a rien de bénéfique dans ma vie. Croyez-le ou non mais je me serais bien passé de tous ces ennuis. Vivre normalement est tout ce que je désire… J'espère que vous ne vous empresserez pas d'aller massacrer un autre innocent si ma réponse vous déplaît.

Pourquoi est-ce que la magie noire n'est pas enseignée à Poudlard si elle est tout ce que vous décrivez ? Lorsque vous parlez de magie, vous paraissez presque amoureux. Vous manquez peut-être cruellement de compagnie. Est-ce la raison cachée de cette correspondance ?

Si je réponds tardivement c'est parce qu'il devient difficile de ne pas éveiller les soupçons des autres. Je pense comprendre ce qu'il m'en coûterait si je dédaignais vous répondre.

Harry Potter.

—

En espérant que cet échange vous amuse toujours.


	9. De Voldemort à Harry — 15–08–1996

Bonjour, Bonsoir,

Nous souhaitons remercier les lecteurs qui nous soutiennent et nous espérons que vous recevez toutes les réponses à vos reviews !

Bonne lecture !

SamaraXX et deedeehasbeen

—

Little Hangleton,  
le 15 août 1996

Potter,

Vous émettez bien des suppositions, dérangeantes, de surcroît. Parlons-en avant d'aborder ce qui se rapporte à votre petite personne.

Êtes-vous idiot au-delà du possible, ou bien est-ce la douleur qui vous perd ? Vous maîtrisez parfaitement ma situation — le vieux fou n'aurait pas commis l'erreur de ne guère vous livrer des informations personnelles, vous permettant possiblement de m'atteindre. Outrepassons le fait qu'il est dans l'erreur — rien ne m'affecte —, un peu comme vous, il se plaît à tirer des conclusions de ce qu'il est incapable de comprendre et de percevoir. Vous êtes donc pleinement conscient de mon statut d'orphelin. Je n'ai pas eu de figure parentale, Potter, et sachez que je n'y vois là aucune anicroche. Au contraire, je n'embrasse aucunement l'intérêt que l'on peut trouver en la possession de ces quelconques figures parentales. Potter, quelle utilité avait feu, le poil-de-carotte, hormis celui de nourrir toutes ces bouches consanguines ? N'affirmez pas qu'il était un _modèle _pour ses corniauds — quoique, dégénérés qu'ils sont, les faits ne me surprendraient point.

Vos mots m'ont répugné Potter : ils m'ont rappelé ceux de ces _satanistes coalisé_, que l'on trouve par tribus entières chez les moldus.

Sachez aussi que Nagini me confère toute la compagnie dont j'ai besoin, n'insinuez pas plus que je puisse être à la recherche d'une sorcière pour me côtoyer : le pouvoir ne se partage pas, Potter, on ne le détient que pour son propre plaisir ; c'est un désir des plus personnel. Il se suffit à lui-même et, lorsqu'il nous accapare, nous sommes à lui à jamais. Le pouvoir m'appartient et réciproquement.

Plus, je suis un sorcier terriblement jaloux et ne conçois pas que d'autres créatures puissent le convoiter. J'écraserais tous ceux qui oseront s'opposer à mon éternelle union avec lui.

Ne vous méprenez pas sur ma lucidité en lisant ces mots, Potter. Je sais ce que je vaux, et ce que vous ne valez pas.

Parlons désormais de vous. J'ai toujours su qu'il y avait un Serpentard hantant votre âme. Vous n'êtes pas le petit _héros _que Dumbledore entrevoit — tout au plus, vous faites illusion ; sous vos airs de gentil benêt se cache un sot lardé de vertus contraires à celles que prône le vieux fou.

J'espère bien être votre pire cauchemar, mon garçon. Mon rêve le plus cher est de m'amuser à vos dépens et de vous torturer avec le plus de délectation possible. Vous m'avez fait perdre de bien précieuses années et vindicatif comme vous l'êtes, je gage bien que vous entendez parfaitement le pourquoi de ma rancune. Ainsi, voyez comme votre situation est jubilatoire à mon regard. Je n'ai pas choisi l'ami des moldus au hasard. Il était une honte pour tout sang-pur : pauvre, roux, fornicateur. Il n'avait rien d'un sorcier, et tout d'un moldu. Une victime idéale pour vous donner le ton ; et savoir que vous en souffrez et que vous êtes plongé au milieu de sa portée de tarés suffit à mon bien-être.

Je m'égare.

Vous voilà bien curieux d'entendre ce que j'ai à dire à propos d'Albus. Cependant, Potter, vous me le rappellerez après quelques échanges, car voyez-vous, nous ne sommes pas encore assez _intimes _pour évoquer ce thème. J'aimerai que votre surprise soit totale, aussi, l'attente ne fera que renforcer mes révélations.

Quant à la magie noire... Elle signifie _pouvoir_, et oui, je suis _amoureux _du pouvoir — pour m'exprimer à la manière d'un Gryffondor — et de ce fait, de la magie. Noire ou blanche, elle équivaut à la puissance. Qui ne fait qu'un avec la magie domine le monde, Potter. La noire est plus forte en cela qu'elle défie les lois et brave les interdits : elle vous permet de faire ce qui vous plaît, elle vous offre la possibilité de parvenir à vos fins, de vous hisser au sommet de la hiérarchie.

Méditez ces dires.

L.V.

(par ailleurs, veuillez faire des efforts de présentation : j'ai effectivement eu beaucoup de difficultés à déchiffrer votre parchemin)

—

En espérant que cette lettre vous ait plu.


	10. De Harry à Voldemort — 17–08–1996

Bonjour, Bonsoir !

Nous souhaitons aussi remercier tous nos lecteurs ! Bonne lecture !

SamaraXX et deedeehasbeen

—

Loutry Ste-Chaspoule,  
Le 17 août 1996,

Voldemort,

Votre dernière lettre dégouline d'un certain agacement qui m'amène à espérer que vous allez bientôt vous lasser de cette correspondance incongrue. J'ignore encore son but et ce qu'elle pourrait provoquer. Votre mépris en ce qui concerne « ma petite personne » ne m'étonne pas. Cela dit, vous avez déployé tant d'efforts pour me convaincre de répondre à vos questions que je n'en ressens aucune gêne. Après tout, vous êtes le seul à blâmer si je soulève des interrogations dérangeantes à vos yeux. Je ne cherche pas à vous atteindre mais simplement à comprendre le pourquoi de cet acharnement. Je connais effectivement quelques détails de votre vie passée mais ceci reste bien inconsistant à mes yeux. Si je suis incapable de comprendre et de percevoir, c'est aussi dû à votre comportement des plus déconcertants.

Je suis loin de partager vos opinions quant à l'importance d'avoir des parents. Étant également orphelin, je pense être tout de même capable de comprendre ce que vous dites. J'ignore ce que peut bien être un « sataniste coalisé » mais mes mots n'avaient pas comme but de vous répugner — cela ne me gêne pas outre mesure, pourtant. Cela dit, votre irritation m'amène à penser que ce sujet ne vous est pas forcément agréable. Témoignant de ma propre expérience, je pense que le manque de figures parentales dans ma vie — ma famille moldue ne comptant pas vraiment — ne m'a pas empêché d'être une personne tout à fait saine d'esprit. De ce fait, j'estime qu'il serait un peu trop facile d'expliquer le fait que vous soyez un psychopathe par la simple absence de famille… Je suis pourtant curieux de savoir ce que ces « satanistes coalisés » ont bien pu vous dire…

Honnêtement, Voldemort, je pense que vous n'avez rien compris à l'intérêt de vivre à deux. Je ne suis pas franchement très expérimenté moi-même, mais je n'ai jamais eu l'impression qu'il était question de partager le pouvoir dans un couple. Cela dit, tout dépend du pouvoir auquel vous faisiez allusion. Vous entretenez donc une relation passionnelle avec le « pouvoir ». Je ne suis pas sûr de tout comprendre quand vous parlez de ce concept car selon moi, le sorcier le détient mais le « pouvoir » ne détient personne. Cette idée me semble vraiment bizarre… Ce serait comme personnifier quelque chose qui n'est pas palpable. Je suis heureux de savoir qu'une créature en ce monde anime chez vous de l'affection même s'il ne s'agit que d'un serpent. Vous savez que vous êtes encore plus effrayant en parlant de la sorte, vous me donnez l'impression d'être sacrément dérangé… Non pas que je l'ignorais mais vous m'avez fait penser l'ombre d'un instant à une vieille dame de mon voisinage qui collectionne les photos de ses chats… J'espère que vous n'avez pas ce genre d'album de famille avec Nagini, tout de même. Toujours est-il que personnellement, je n'ai que très peu envie de côtoyer le pouvoir comme vous le faites si cela implique de mener une vie aussi dénuée de la moindre chaleur. Pensez-vous que toute personne autour de vous ne cherche qu'à vous dérober votre pouvoir ? J'ai conscience que tout ce que je raconte doit vous sembler stupide et niais, mais j'ai la conviction que mes amis proches n'ont aucune pensée intéressée me concernant.

Vous avez très certainement une haute opinion de vous-même et j'ai bien compris maintenant que la représentation qu'ont les autres de vous ne fait que renforcer cette opinion. Je vais donc m'abstenir du moindre commentaire là-dessus.

Pour en revenir à ma « petite personne », je suis en effet très loin d'être un saint. Malgré l'avis du choixpeau, j'ai ma place à Gryffondor et je m'y sens très à l'aise. Il serait étonnant que Serpentard m'eût fait le même effet. Merci pour votre portrait éclairé de moi, le gentil benêt et sot de surcroît est ravi, soyez-en certain. Honnêtement, Dumbledore sait que je ne suis pas un parfait petit héros… Il a lui-même été témoin de mes plus admirables « qualités ».

Je pense avoir maintenant saisi l'étendue de votre haine à mon égard. Il n'est pas étonnant que ma souffrance vous fasse jubiler. Je puis vous assurer que ma propre haine égale sans problème la vôtre. Devrais-je m'excuser d'avoir contrecarré vos plans une douzaine d'années durant ? Personnellement, c'est ma vie dans sa globalité que vous avez bouleversé, alors vous pensez bien que cette haine ne s'éteindra que lorsque vous serez mort. Aussi fantaisiste que cela puisse vous paraître, ce sera votre destin à vous aussi, un jour.

Arthur Weasley était bien entendu une cible idéale pour vous, j'en suis sûr. Je l'ai souvent entendu être taxé de « traître à son sang ». Et je ne parle pas de sa passion pour les Moldus. Les raisons que vous avancez là me paraissent, du coup, étranges… Je savais déjà que vous aviez un problème avec le sang mais apparemment avec les roux aussi… Faites attention, Voldemort, ou je risque bientôt de vous appeler Hitler. Quant au côté « fornicateur », il me déconcerte d'autant plus. Comment allez-vous faire avec vos « sangs purs » s'ils ne peuvent en engendrer d'autres ? En définitive, vous cherchez à débarrasser le monde des Moldus, des sorciers nés moldus, des sorciers roux, des loup-garous et si quelques sorciers parviennent à échapper à tous ces critères, il sera de leur devoir de ne pas forniquer ? Je pense que vous vous retrouverez rapidement seul avec Nagini en prenant cette voie-là…

Je ne voudrais pas susciter encore plus d'agacement chez vous mais vu comment vous me provoquez, je pense que c'est précisément ce que vous cherchez.

Là encore, vous avez titillé ma curiosité à propos d'Albus Dumbledore et maintenant que je vous donne l'opportunité de le salir, vous préférez me faire attendre. Votre démarche ne fonctionnera pas. Ne pensez pas que vos révélations aient une quelconque importance à mes yeux. Je suis naturellement curieux mais à présent, je suis plus disposé à croire que vous n'avez rien à dire en réalité.

Vous paraissez jamais plus vivant que lorsque vous parlez de pouvoir ou de magie noire. Est-ce tout ce qui vous anime dans la vie ? J'ai du mal à croire que ce soit une raison suffisante à vouloir vivre éternellement… Est-ce si jouissif à vos yeux ?

Je ne pensais pas dire cela un jour mais je médite vos dires même s'ils m'apparaissent totalement déments.

Harry Potter.

(Je suis vraiment désolé mais je n'ai manifestement pas autant de temps que vous pour me permettre d'accorder un soin si précieux à mes lettres.)

—

En espérant que cet échange vous amuse toujours.


	11. De Voldemort à Harry — 20–08–1996 — 1

Bonjour, Bonsoir,

Nous souhaitons remercier les lecteurs qui nous soutiennent et nous leur répondrons dès que possible, car un contretemps nous empêche de le faire présentement !

Bonne lecture !

SamaraXX et deedeehasbeen

—

Little Hangleton,  
le 20 août 1996

En cette superbe matinée, je vous félicite encore de l'abomination que représente votre stupide figure, déformée par la douleur, en couverture de la _Gazette_.

Contemplez à nouveau les désastres que génère votre impudence. Vous n'êtes pas en position de parader face à moi — comprenez-le bien, Potter —, et sachez aussi que j'ai pris un plaisir particulier à commettre ce meurtre.

Bonne journée,

L.V.

—

Aux vues de la longueur de cette lettre, une autre la suivra dans quelques minutes !


	12. De Voldemort à Harry — 20–08–1996 — 2

N'OUBLIEZ PAS DE LIRE LE CHAPITRE PRÉCÉDENT ; PUBLIÉ QUELQUES MINUTES AUPARAVANT !

Bonne lecture !

SamaraXX et deedeehasbeen

—

Little Hangleton,  
le 20 août 1996

Potter,

En cette belle fin de journée, j'ai pu trouver un ersatz de temps à vous accorder.

J'espère que vous avez bien reçu la brève missive que je vous ai fait parvenir dans la matinée.

Je ne me lasse guère de notre correspondance — vous l'avez certainement constaté. Néanmoins, il est vrai que votre comportement m'agace. C'est pour cette raison que, de nouveau, j'ai sacrifié l'un de vos précieux amis — plutôt le dernier ami _vivant_ de vos défunts parents. N'étant pas plus sorcier qu'un scroutt à pétard, vous imaginez sans peine que mon choix ne fut pas des plus ardus.

J'ignore ce que vous entendez par _psychopathe_, Potter, mais ma baguette me souffle à l'oreille que ce ne doit guère être flatteur. Le _sataniste coalisé_ est — le véritable terme ne m'a jamais semblé approprié, aussi l'ai-je prestement omis — ce type d'imbéciles qui cherchent à vous vendre, tels des balais, à de nouvelles _familles_. Les professions moldues sont presque autant répugnantes que les moldus eux-mêmes. Ces satanistes coalisés ont bercé mon enfance Potter ; enfance dont vous-même vous vantez d'avoir souffert la présence d'une _famille_ peu commode. Pourtant, ces Dursley sont des figures parentales — comme vous dîtes — parmi tant d'autres. Je n'ai pas tord, vous ne pourrez prétendre que des parents puissent être utiles ; leur attitude à votre égard semble le démontrer.

Comme vous êtes insultant. Me comparer à la vieille cracmolle qui vous surveille — aberrant —, folle à lier qui vit, dort et ne se nourrit que par ses chats. Votre culot est exemplaire, Potter — Gryffondor. Rien de bien étonnant à cela, mais je pensais que votre préoccupation à l'idée de protéger vos proches serait plus forte que vos attitudes rustres.

Vous ne comprenez pas le "pouvoir", Potter. Lorsque vous le détenez, vous percevez qu'il vous détient aussi. Le pouvoir est une addiction : vous pensez le contrôler et en finalité, c'est lui qui vous dirige. Ne vous en faites pas, ce ne sont point le genre de choses qui vous atteindront un jour — le pouvoir ne s'empare pas des faibles ; c'est tout au plus la soif de pouvoir qui les fait suer en vain.

Quant à vous chez Serpentard, ce n'est qu'un malencontreux hasard. Jamais, ô grand jamais le choixpeau n'aurait songé à vous y envoyer si une partie de moi n'était pas allée se cacher au plus profond de votre _être_. Vous m'appartenez, d'une certaine façon. N'est-ce pas _ironique_ ?

Vous êtes d'une naïveté, mon garçon. Weasley était un fornicateur en ce sens où il n'a nul eu besoin de pondre le strict nécessaire — il a choisi d'envahir le monde avec une douzaine de consanguins, bien au-delà de ce qui m'est tolérable.

Oublions Dumbledore pour l'instant. Il reviendra au centre de notre correspondance à un moment donné.

Je vous laisse à votre deuil. Bonne fin de journée,

L.V.

(Je ne dépense guère plus de quelques minutes en vous répondant, Potter. Mon intelligence n'est pas aussi engourdie que la vôtre.)

—

Nous espérons que ces lettres vous aient plu.


	13. De Harry à Voldemort — 21–08–1996

Bonjour, Bonsoir,

Nous souhaitons remercier tous nos lecteurs et nous espérons que cette correspondance continue à vous plaire.

Bonne lecture !

SamaraXX et deedeehasbeen

—

Loutry Ste-Chaspoule,

Le 21 août 1996,

Voldemort,

Je prends la plume pour éviter un autre massacre. La rage m'anime. Je ne me suis jamais retrouvé dans la peau de celui qui cherche la vengeance mais qui ne peut rien faire. Je suis voué à vous écrire de vaines lignes tout en nourrissant une haine de plus en plus profonde à votre égard…

Je n'ai rien à dire à part que je vous hais. Un jour, vous le regretterez.

Je voulais finir ma lettre sur ces mots : ma rage ne pourrait me mener qu'à cracher des insultes qui mettraient certainement en danger une autre personne de mon entourage. Après quelques heures à laisser l'encre sécher au soleil, j'ai pu reprendre mes esprits.

Bellatrix Lestrange m'a dit en juin dernier qu'il fallait vraiment le _vouloir _pour lancer un _Crucio_ et je comprends maintenant ce qu'elle voulait dire… Si ma haine envers elle semblait déjà me bouffer, ce n'est rien comparé à ce que je ressens maintenant…

Je ne vais pas vous harasser de « pourquoi » car il est évident que la réponse me serait tout autant insupportable.

Vous voulez un énième chien qui vous lèche consciencieusement les bottes ? Eh bien, vous l'aurez.

Vous n'êtes pas dupe : vous savez parfaitement ce que je pense et ressens. À présent, je dois sortir de la maison des Weasley pour vous répondre car tout le monde se demande où peut bien filer ma chouette sans arrêts et quel est cet immonde rapace qui rôde en ce moment autour du domaine. Grâce à vos deux « exploits », personne ne me pose de questions lorsque je décide de prendre l'air. J'imagine sans peine que vous serez heureux d'apprendre que tout le monde est dévasté ici… Et la mort de Remus Lupin explique, selon eux, mes besoins de balades intempestives.

C'est encore plus écœurant de prendre conscience du fait que je m'évade pour _vous _écrire.

Ne comptez pas sur moi pour être parfaitement poli à votre encontre mais si mes efforts pour réprimer mes relents de haine vous suffisent, alors il sera peut-être possible pour moi d'éviter vos débordements colériques…

Je ne peux écrire plus. On m'attend à l'enterrement…

Harry Potter.

—

En espérant que cette lettre vous ait plu !


End file.
